The Trial
by MechBoy101
Summary: Um...First time...Please Read and Review....Ron and Harry go to trial.....read,and you'll find out


Hi.....This is my first attempt at a story,so do try not to diss me too bad.Well,anyways,here goes.  
  
p.s. I have almost finished the 4th book of Harry Potter,so I figured I would make this story on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
--The Duel At Hogwarts--  
  
"Lets get on with it!!!" yelled Malfoy at Harry.  
  
"HANG ON!!!!" replied Harry.Harry was looking curiously at his wand."There's something wrong..."  
  
"WHAT THE HECK COULD BE WRONG WITH IT!?"  
  
"It just....feels different....Alright,lets go!"  
  
"Alright Gentlemen...and Malfoy...We will begin this Wizard's Duel with a countdown." Ron said,winking at Harry."On 3,we begin...Everyone ready now?"  
  
"Yes,GET ON WITH IT WEASLEY!!!!" remarked Malfoy.  
  
"I'm ready,Ron."  
  
"Alright,on 3.......1..........2............3!!!!! GO HARRY!!!!"  
  
Harry whipped out his Mega Wand 2001,and yelled "MORONIX!".As he yelled,Malfoy yelled "STUPIDIX!!!!" Both wands shot out a green wave of magic,which left Malfoy with a daze on his face and Harry banging his head on the wall.  
  
"Round 1 is over!!!" yelled Ron,as he used his Removal Spell on both Harry and Malfoy.Harry rubbed his head,he had made a large bump on it.  
  
"I think you two should stop right now,before Dumbledore catches you..."  
  
"We never invited you,Hermione."  
  
"Oh shove it,Ron."  
  
"That's the most mean thing I've ever heard you say....Congrats"  
  
"Lets just get on with this,before someone comes."  
  
"Round 2.Everyone ready?"  
  
"You did good that time,Potter,but you won't get the best of me this time!"  
  
"Lets go,Ron."  
  
"Alright,1......2..........3!"  
  
"IMPERIO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malfoy screamed at his wand,which then released a yellow mist into the air and into Harry's body.  
  
"CHEATER!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"NO FAIR MALFOY!THAT'S ILLEGAL!!!!" Ron helped.  
  
"Yeah Yeah...But don't you like watching him jump up and down on his head?" Malfoy said,almost barreling over,watching Harry.  
  
"That's IT Malfoy!!!CRUCIO!!!!" Ron yelled at Malfoy,then watched him fall over,almost passing out.  
  
"RON!THAT'S ENOUGH!DON'T GO TO HIS LEVEL!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Ahhh freak it.He deserves it!"Just as he said this,his breath turned icy.Harry fell over,Malfoy dropped to his knees,and Hermione nearly collapsed.Ron looked around,and saw a dark,shadowy figure,right before he passed out.  
  
-----------  
  
That's the first part.What do you think guys?Well,flames are fine with me,so bring 'em on!A wise man once said, "You learn from mistakes." So please,point out my mistakes.On to the second part!!!  
  
-----------  
  
"W......Where am I?" Ron asked,but not knowing if there would be a response,because he couldn't see yet.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing.You had a nasty meet with a dementor..." a sweet,kind voice answered.  
  
"What happened?Where's Harry?It was Malfoy's fault!He put an Imperio spell on Harry!!!"  
  
"It's okay.Harry passed out,just as you did.Hermione is in the library,I believe.She told me to tell you when you woke up.Harry is in the bed beside you.Malfoy is in a private room.His father came...and I believe he wants to talk to you.And as for the Imperio spell,you're right.But that is still no reason for you to put another Unforgiveable curse on him."  
  
"I know...I'm sorry.He derserved it,though."  
  
"Yes..He did."  
  
Ron opened his eyes,to see a nurse he had never seen before.  
  
"You're pretty..."  
  
"Thanks...You're not so bad yourself." She smiled at him.  
  
"Um...Can I get up?" He tried,only to fail and fall back into the bed.  
  
"You need your rest." A knock came at the door. "Uh-oh.That must be Mr. Malfoy...You're in for it now...I'll tell him you need your rest.How does that sound?"  
  
"Thank you.I would really hate to be put threw more pain..."  
  
She walked over to the door and Ron heard some talking going on.He was too "out of it" to understand really.Then the nurse walked back over to him.  
  
"He says that he will be waiting for you.I think the best thing to do would be just to talk to him,and tell him it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I'll try that.Thanks again."  
  
"No problem." She winked at him,and left.Ron went back to sleep.  
  
Two days later,Harry and Ron were back on their feet and in school again.  
  
"Nice match..I guess." Ron said to Harry,during a Potions class.  
  
"Thanks...I guess.And thanks for helping me out on that second round.He could have gotten me hurt.I'll get him back."  
  
Just then,Mr. Malfoy walked in.  
  
"I wish to speak to the Weasley kid,Mr. Snape."  
  
"Certainly.Take your time.GET OUT THERE WEASLEY!"  
  
Ron got up and walked over to Mr. Malfoy and they both walked out.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy,listen,before you start--"  
  
"I know,it was Malfoy's fault.Isn't that what you are going to say?"  
  
"Well...Yes....but have your heard the real story?"  
  
"I've heard about 10 different versions of it,all coming out of my son after he made mistakes and said something bad about himself."  
  
Ron almost laughed out loud.  
  
"Mr. Weasley,I am here because you used a powerful spell on my son.You know,you can be sent to Azkaban for this?"  
  
"Yes...I know.I had to do something to help Harry."  
  
"Save it.You'll be needing it when you are talking to the judge."  
  
"Wha!?Mr. Malfoy,you can't do that!!!"  
  
"Don't you raise your voice to me,young man!I can do it,and I will.And I will also get your friend Mr. Potter for Wizard Battling!"  
  
"But what about Malfoy!?He started the whole thing!"  
  
"Not after I tell my part of the story.And do you really think the judge will believe some snot nose little brats,or me?"  
  
".........What can I do?Can I say I'm sorry?I won't,even if I could!!"  
  
"Well,you'll be in prison soon....I am really going to love seeing Mr. Potter getting fed by the dementors...You're dismissed.Go back to class.And tell Potter that he will be charged,too."  
  
Ron walked solemnly back into class.He sat by Harry and told him the story,after cutting Gryffindor 50 points for Ron leaving the room.  
  
"I can't believe he's pressing charges...." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah,I know."  
  
-------------  
  
That's the second part....Nice,or bad?Like I said,flames are welcome.Time for the third part!  
  
-------------  
  
The trial was in 3 days.That was the worst 3 days of Ron and Harrys' life.They spent most of their time in the library,reading up and trying to find some loop holes.It was the night before the trial when finally Harry came across something.  
  
"Ron,look here.It says 'Help may be made in a Wizard Battle ONLY if one of the party members casts an Unforgiveable Spell.' That's IT!!!"  
  
"Great!!!! Hermione,WE DID IT!!!" Ron said,just as Hermione walked in with bags under her eyes,not being able to sleep without a book in her hands.  
  
"Good for you....Now can you PLEASE let me have my books back?" Ron handed her her books and tore out the page that had the passage in it.Ron and Harry then lept up to their dormitory and went to sleep,the trial was the next morning and it was already 11 o'clock.  
  
When the trial came,Ron and Harry were more than prepared.They showed the passage to the jury,and they were home free.So they thought...  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen..." the judge said.Ron and Harry looked anxious for the results. "I hearby find the defendants,NON GUILTY!" Ron and Harry both jumped in the air and Harry looked over for Malfoy,but wasn't able to find him.  
  
Ron and Harry both got up to leave and Harry was already thinking of what he was going to say to Malfoy the next day.Suddenly,in the corner of the room,something appeared.It yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and disappeared.There was a white mist that hung in the air just for a moment,then shot straight at Harry.Ron,not thinking,quickly pushed Harry down,but put himself straight in the spells path.Ron fell to the ground and Harry huriedly got up and looked at Ron,whose eyes were closed.  
  
"GET THE PERSON THAT SHOT THAT SPELL!" commanded the judge.  
  
"Ron!?WAKE UP RON!!!PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" yelled Harry. "You're my best friend!!!YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!"  
  
Ron lay silent as Harry almost wept beside him.Harry had his head close to Ron,and just barely heard Ron when he said "Is he gone?"  
  
"RON!!!!!YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!" Harry grabbed Ron and shook him till Ron almost upchucked on him."But....but how?That was a killing spell....There is no way to block a killing spell!"  
  
"No...Harry...There isn't 'supposed' to be a way.I heard Dad talking to Mom,and he said that there was a way,the Ministry just wouldn't let people know about it because it is dangerous to perform."  
  
"Oh...I see...You had enough time to stop the spell and knock me down at the same time???"  
  
"All you have to do is think about blocking the spell.It's not that hard.I guess no one has ever really thought about it."  
  
Ron and Harry both watched as Malfoy and his father were escorted out of the room in handcuffs.The judge must have caughten them.  
  
"Thanks,Ron.You saved my life."  
  
"Anytime,Harry."  
  
"Hey...What about Hermione?Weren't you two supposed to go on a date by the lake tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah!Gotta run,Harry my boy.It's already... 7 o'clock!"  
  
Ron got up and left,and Harry followed.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts,Hermione was standing right in front of the school waiting for Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ron said.  
  
"It's okay.Just glad you're not in Azkaban!" Hermione said,then kissed Ron. "What happened?"  
  
They walked out to the lake.It was sunset.Harry had gone back to the common room.  
  
"I almost lost my life,trying to save Harry's."  
  
"That's soooo sweet,Ron!How?"  
  
"Um....I'd rather not talk about it...I saw my life flash before my eyes....and it was pretty lame....Lets just make the best of tonight,okay?"  
  
"Sounds great,sweetie."  
  
Ron then kissed Hermione and they set by the lake,watching the sunset,and thanking God.  
  
-----------  
  
Now that's an ending!All stories should say something about God.He was the creator,ya know.Better not get into religous stuff,some people might be easily offended...  
  
Anyways,so far as I know,there is no real way to block a killing spell.I changed that part,if you haven't read any Harry Potter books,just so you know.  
  
Please review this story.It's my first time,and I need help.Well,thanks for reading it.'Til next time,see ya!  
  
MechBoy101  



End file.
